totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Malled
Malled is episode 23 of Season 1. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Simon Tucker Synopsis Samantha, Alexandra, and Clover investigate why stores are abducting people around the world. They travel to Australia and find a villain bent on getting rid of all the malls by building an army of men and women programmed to hate and destroy malls. In the B-story, the mall security wrongfully accuse Clover of shoplifting, until Mandy turns out to be the real culprit (thanks to Jerry, who turned on the right security tape). Gadgets *Catsuit *Changeable Application Spy Haltertop **Flotation device **Net **Parachute *Compowder *Fume Emitting Camera *Hair Clip Monster Grip *Helicopter *Jet aircraft **Water ski *Jetpack Backpack *Laser Compact Parasol *Laser Lipstick **The Ultra Energy Laser Lipbalm variant *Net Launcher Handgun *Shoulder Mounted Flashlight *Voice Alterer Trivia *The helicopter used is the Mil Mi-24. **“A Thing For Musicians” -- Sebastian Saga **“Malled” -- Simon Tucker **"Man or Machine" -- Eisenstein **"Model Citizens" -- Tuesday Tate **“Stark Raving Mad” -- Sebastian Saga *The Beverly Hills Mall suffers severe damage. **"Head Shrinker Much?" **"Malled" **"Stark Raving Mad" *References to the rank of queen in “Totally Spies!” **“Beauty Is Skin Deep” -- Vanity is an ex-beauty queen. **“Creepy Crawly Much?” -- Alexandra is selected to be the queen of Max Exterminus. **“Green with N.V.” -- Natalie Valentine calls the 3 spies “16 year old popularity queens”. **“Halloween” -- Mandy is selected to be the queen of the Evil Ghost. **Ice Queen Perfume **“Malled” -- Samantha refers to Mandy as a “beauty queen”. **“Mime World (Jazz Hands Return - Part 3)” -- Samantha is selected to be the queen of Jazz Hands. **“Queen for a Day” -- Tassara and the Beverly Hills High Homecoming Queen. **“So Totally Versailles!” -- Mandy believes she is Marie Antoinette. She is selected to be the queen of Auguste. **“Stuck in the Middle Ages with You” -- Clover is selected to be the queen of the Black Knight. **“The Iceman Cometh” -- Clover is referred to as an ice queen by Daryl and Gelee. **“WOOHP-Ahoy!” -- Clover is selected to be the pirate queen of Salty Schooner. *The revenge theme is seen in: **"Sad Men" **"General Ludd" -- Nathaniel Wolff **"Malled" -- Simon Tucker *The Beverly Hills Mall has a: **Do Beauty **Fountain *Tucker's organization is known as the ACT (Anti Consumerism Teams). *Harrows is likely a reference to Harrods. *The episode title is a slight pun on the word "Mauled". *Mandy drops the perfume bottle into Clover's bag even though Sam said "beauty queen". **The perfume bottle is similiar to the Ice Queen Perfume. *Sam does not wear her catsuit in this episode. *This episode has the most gadgets, with a total of seven given to the spies by Jerry. *This episode includes the most gadget failures of any episode, with nearly half the gadgets becoming nonfunctional at some point. The Laser Compact Parasol stops working altogether, and the Hair Clip Monster Grips and the Jetpack Backpacks break. *During gadget distribution, the CASH device is originally shown as blue, but changes to orange in the succeeding shot. In all further appearances, it appears in the original blue color. *Simon Tucker's name is a parody version of Simon Cowell. *The spiky haired boy that makes a face at the camera when the girls arrive in Cairo is the same from the Mount Rushmore scene in "Shrinking". *This is the second time Clover is accused of stealing. Quotes :Mandy: (a mall security video pops up, showing the security guard she was doing the shoplifting instead of Clover) No one gets away with calling me 'beauty queen' and not really meaning it. This should bring down that pathetic wanna-be. :Clover: (angrily points at Mandy) You! I knew you were in on this. :Security Guard: (to Mandy) Nice try, lady. I hereby assign you to two weeks on the store's cleaning crew. (As he speaks, he puts a hat on Mandy's head and a broom in her hand) :Mandy: Cleaning crew?! I have never cleaned anything in my entire life! Can't I just hire someone to do the cleaning for me? :Clover: While you're cleaning the mall, why don't you take this opportunity to clean up your act? Gallery Parachute.jpg| Cp10.jpg| Cp11.jpg| Category:Season 1